Kill the Messenger
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: Notice how Ash generally wins the battles he enters? Well, he ain't winning this one! \Battle Verdict for Round 10, Ash Loss, JoJo Win/ \Battle Requests CLOSED/ \\SECRET REVEALED!//
1. Heart Of Memories

Hearts Note: While I generally like Ash, his current Sinnoh/Battle Frontier English VA has been driving me nuts. Enough so that I've taken to watching UNSUBBED Japanese Episodes. UNSUBBED, People. I don't really know what the hell they're saying half the time.

That, and I'm a firm believer that Ash just needs a hard slap on the face, and a couple kicks where the sun don't shine. Maybe then...maybe then he'd stop bieng an idiot.

Note: This is GameBased (Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, wtfh..) and Ash has his current Sinnoh Team evolved as high as they'll go. Cep't Pika, as always. (sighs)

Disclaimer: Pokemon is Nintendos. The Rest Stop and anything else not seen in-game or Anime is mine.

* * *

It was known as one of the calmest places in Sinnoh. A little rest stop on a sandbar just close to the League's Entrance. Trainers could rest thier weary bodies from the long, harsh swim, and get something to eat. Ferries to and from the League also game through here, dropping off Trainers taking the easier route towards the League, or leaving the area to train after a loss. (It was rarely after a Win that Ferries would carrie the Trainer back. There was an _ungodly _amount of paperwork involved with assuming the title that took a very long time.) It was here that one such ferry dropped of Ash Ketchum and his friends. Dawn shrugged out of her boots, digging her toes into the sand.

"Solid ground, finally!" Brock gave a knowing smile. He wasn't too fond of sea travel, either. Ash, on the other hand...well, he was too busy staring out across the water to the League Building in the distance. From a bench at the snack shop just paces away, a fully cloaked figure gave a little laugh.

"Another challenger for Cynthia and her lot? Good luck." Ash turned, tilting his head in confusion.

"Why wish me luck? I won all eight badges." The figure laughed, slightly high tone betraying that the figure was a female. She stood, cloth moving around her in the breeze.

"As do a lot of League hopefuls. Of course, actually getting past the Elite Four isn't an easy task. To say nothing of the Champion herself." Both Ash and Pikachu gave this cloaked female blank stares, and she laughed again. Dawn frowned. This woman was making her very nervous. Even with Empoleon inside her Pokeball, Dawn could feel her starters nervousness. She could sense the raw power from this woman, and they hadn't even seen her face or her Pokemon, if she even _had _any! The woman sobered, turning around to grab a bag from the bench. She dipped her hand into it, coming up with six ball shaped items. Ash's eyes lit up, and he grabbed at his own Pokeballs. Brock shook his head, gently dragging Dawn with him as they moved out of the way. When Dawn sat down at the snack shop, Brock raised one arm.

"This will be a six versus six battle, with switching between rounds! Ash Ketchum against..."

"Alex."

"Ash Ketchum against Alex! Begin!" Slipping five of her balls into the bag again, the one in Alex's hand grew, showing itself as a Quick Ball. She threw it, and the beam of light released a male Alakazam. He crossed his arms, staring at his opponent before turning back to his trainer as he broadcast his peeved thoughts.

_And this is what? A test?_ Ash made a face, releasing Gliscor. The Alakazam snapped to attention, seeming to chuckle as he readied himself for combat. Alex's stance shifted, and Pikachu flinched a little. She hunched down on Ash's shoulder, but shook her head when he gave her a concerned look. Even though the look didn't leave his eyes, Ash returned his attention to the battle at hand.

"Poison Sting!"

"Calm Mind." The Alakazam closed his eyes, crossing his legs as the poisonous needles missed him by a mile. His stance changed again when he opened his eyes, mental defenses boosted to an insane level. Confused, Dawn shifted to grab her Pokedex and scan the Alakazam.

"Alakazam. Level: 86" Dawn's eyes widened. Gliscor was strong, but nowhere near strong enough to handle this! Ash hadn't noticed, and called out another attack to Gliscor.

"Sand Attack!" The Gliscor dove down, close to the Alakazam. His tail skidded across the sand, sending the pale grains onto the Psy-Types face. He blinked, then frowned as Alex looked up at Ash. Her Alakazam gave her a look, and she settled back down.

"Psychic." Her Alakazam didn't need to be told twice, and sent Gliscor flying through the air. He managed to right himself before hitting the sand, but the damage was done. The Fang Scorp Pokemon seemed to be panting, tail dropping to the sand. Ash cursed, calling out an order.

"Fury Cutter!" Gliscor got up, flying over to the Alakazam. He shook his head, and Gliscor tumbled into the sand as a Light Screen went up in front of the Alakazam. After a three count when Gliscor didn't get up, Brock called it.

"Gliscor is unable to battle! Round one goes to Alex!" Ash recalled Gliscor, giving the Fang Scorp pokemon a smile as he returned his ball into his vest pocket. He filched around for a moment, before finding the ball he was looking for. It arced into the sky, opening up and sending Floatzel onto the field. The Sea Weasel bared it's teeth at Alex's Alakazam, and the Psy type backed away a step. Alex cursed under her breath.

"So not risking it here. Futuro, back!" The Psi Pokemon could have tripped over his feet to answer Alex's call, but ended up hovering over the sand to stand behind her. Alex dipped her hand into her bag, sending up a Pokeball, the beam that revealed itself turned out to be a Luxray. He roared, making Floatzel flinch. Ash flinched with him. Alex had the advantage here, Floatzel didn't know a single Ground Type move. Ash shook his head. They'd have to risk it. He didn't want to play his entire hand on Alex's first two Pokemon.

"Floatzel, Rain Dance!" The Weasel lifted it's arms to the sky, calling thick grey clouds to hover over the beach and wet the sand. As Dawn and Brock ducked under cover, Alex tilted her head back, and even her Luxray reveled in the rain. Alex suddenly laughed, and her Luxray's eyes gleamed. Ash had the desire to slap himself, and didn't protest when Pikachu did so with her tail over the back of his head.

"Lightning, Thunder!"

"Floatzel, brace yourself!" It was almost too late. The Gleam Eyes Pokemon across the field sent out a howl, calling forth raw energy to strike at Floatzel's weakpoint in a blur of sand and water. Ash cradled Pikachu to his chest as Alex raised her arms to shield her face from the mess. When the smoke finally cleared, Lightning was revealed sitting primly on the sand, watching Floatzel teeter on the beach. Ash sighed a little in relief. Thanks to Swift Swim, Floatzel had been able to brace himself for the attack. But another Thunder like that...it would knock him out. Ash knew he was dead in the water here, so instead of having Floatzel go down like Gliscor, he recalled the Sea Weasel.

"Floatzel has been recalled, Round 2 goes to Alex!" Ash cursed as he selected Torterra's Pokeball, revealing the massive Continent Pokemon to the damp sand. Alex took a step back, seemingly fearful of the creature. Lightning stood up, yowling as Alex recalled him. Another Pokeball found it's place in her hand, and this one revealed a Staraptor. The Predator Pokemon cawed, making Torterra back off a little.

"Flyer, Wing Attack!" The bird swooped down, scoring a super-effective hit before Torterra could even get moving. Ash snarled.

"Leaf Storm!" The swirling vortex of leaves swept Flyer back over the open water, from where he glared at Torterra. The attack hadn't done much, just made him angry. Ignoring Alex's orders of another Wing Attack, he swooped in again with an Aerial Ace, almost chopping off half of Torterra's tree and making the Continent Pokemon bellow louder than a foghorm. Pikachu's ears flattened against her skull, and Ash's hands found a place over his ears as Flyer nearly flew into a rock from the noise. He did manage to pull up in time, but the damage was done. Flyers wings beat at an unsteady rhythm to keep him aloft, and his eyes rolled in thier sockets. Confusion. Alex didn't hesitate in returning him.

"Staraptor has been recalled! 3rd round goes to Ash!" Torterra bellowed in happiness just as the clouds cleared, and Ash gave Alex a smirk. She shrugged, tossing another Pokeball to reveal a Rapidash. The Fire Horse Pokemon reared, whinnying as her front hooves churned the air. She placed her front hooves firmly on the ground, awaiting Alex's orders.

"Fire Blast!" Rapidash didn't need to be told twice, sending all five streams of crimson fire towards Torterra. The half Ground Typing the Continent Pokemon sported saved him from the worst of the damage, but Dawn's Empoleon still needed to be called out to put out the fire that had nearly knocked out the poor thing. Alex waiting until Ash and Torterra were ready again, before calling out her next attack.

"Flame, use Bounce!" As Ash and Pikachu stared, Flame ran up the sandy beach, leaping high into the air above Torterra's head. Seeing his chance, Ash called out an attack.

"Razor Leaf!" Unprepared for this turn of events, both Flame and Alyssa cried out as the Fire Horse hit the sand. While the attack hadn't really hurt at all, it still stung to be sent flying out of the air.

"Flamethrower!"

"Earthquake!" Flame spewed out fire from her mouth, making the impact just as she was sent flying. Torterra keeled over just as Alex returned the barely concious Flame to her ball.

"This round is a Tie!" Ash pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't going so well after all. He'd gone and gotten cocky again. Pikachu, sensing her friends distress, patted his cheek. Ash gave her a little smile, and sent out Infernape. The Flame Pokemon made a stance, no longer the scared Chimchar of before. Alex shook her head, sending out another Pokeball. Dawn's hands flew to her mouth as an Empoleon took the field. The Empoleon shook her head, turning to Alex. The trainer shrugged, and Empoleon turned back to face Infernape with a look on her face that said "why do I do this?"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge, and use Dig!" Infernape followed Ash's orders to the letter, digging into the sand to avoid the stream of water. Ash, on the other hand, barely kept his head, and he had to hit the sand to avoid the firehose stream of water. Empoleon stopped her attack early, looking around for Infernape as the Flame Pokemon burrowed through the beach. As such, she didn't sense him coming from underneath her until she'd been sent rolling into the water. Infernape cheered, clapping his hands as Ash looked on with a smile. But it wasn't over, and Empoleon swam out of the water with a huff. Alex turned to her starter.

"Aqua! Can you still hang on?" Aqua nodded, catching onto the girls plan.

"Surf!"

"Use Close Combat before the water hits you!" Infernape darted in as Aqua raised her fins, calling forth a massive wave of water from the sea route behind them. Before the water could crash down on top of them, Infernape had exploited the half steel Emperor Pokemon's weakness, knocking her out. But it was too late, and Infernape was sent spinning in the wave as Alex returned Aqua to her ball. Without even a command, Futuro appeared from behind Alex and stopped the wave, gently setting Infernape within reach of Ash's Pokeball before returning the water to the sea. Alex gave her Alakazam a grateful nod, grabbing her last Pokeball as Brock called the results.

"Round 5 goes to Ash!" Alex didn't send out her last Pokeball, just cradled it to her Heart as Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder to the beach below. Alex let the ball in her hands go, and it came open in midair. The Lucario that burst from it shook his head, crossing his arms as he stared down at Pikachu before turning to Alex.

_"Buzz Saw or Poison Needle?"_ Alex shrugged.

"All yours, Rio." Rio smirked, gathering spheres of Aura in both paws as Pikachu gathered energy into her hind legs to leap away. What followed passed by so fast neither Ash nor Alex could really tell what was going on for a few minutes. While Pikachu dodged the tiny spheres of Aura that Rio was sending at her, she was sending little Thunderbolts towards his head. They whittled away at eachother's defenses for what felt like hours to Ash. He always got this way when it was Pikachu fighting. He hated to see her hurt. From the way Alex's stance shifted with every attack that struck Rio, he could tell she felt the same way about the Lucario sending attack after attack at Pikachu. When Pikachu finally stopped running, both Mouse and Aura Pokemon were panting for breath.

"Aura Pulse!"

"Volt Tackle!" Rio gathered Aura around his body, and charged down the beach as the blue glow began to cook the sand beneath his paws. Pikachu leapt from her rock, electricity surrounding her body as she ran at the Lucario. The attacks collided, making a massive whirlwind of flying sand and power that blocked the view of the Pokemon at it's center. Ash and Alex crossed thier arms in front of thier faces to shield them from the flying sand that sent Alex's hood flying to her neck. The sand whirlwind finally dropped, revealing Rio and Pikachu unconcious at it's center. Alex reacted first, running across the sand as her shoulder length black ponytail flew from her back. She skidded across the sand to Rio as Ash ran to Pikachu. Ash picked Pikachu up from the sand and cradled her to his chest as Alex lifted Rio's head from the sand, whispering in his ear as Brock called out the results.

"This Battle has ended in a tie!" Neither trainer seemed to care for the result, caring only for the unconcious friends in thier arms. Pikachu awoke first, ears twitching as her brown eyes cracked open to meet Ash's.

"Pikapi..." Ash smiled.

"Yeah. Great job, Pikachu. I'm proud of you." Alex smiled towards them as Rio awoke, taking his friends hand to stand up. When Alex was sure the Lucario wouldn't fall over, she walked over to her bag and came up with a small plastic baggy. Inside, were several vials of Revive and Hyper Potion. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, Alex handed the clear bag to Ash as she walked past him with Rio at her side. She boarded a waiting ferry, and was soon out of Ash's sight. Dawn's sudden gasp made them look to the girl, who's hands were on her mouth.

"Ash! That...that was Alyssa Greenleaf!" Ash tilted his head, confused.

"Who?"

"She was Sinnoh Champion for almost 5 years! Ash, you almost won against an Ex-Champ!" Ash stared after the ferry that Alyssa had boarded. He shook his head, smiling as he scratched at the fur between Pikachu's ears, getting a contented coo for his efforts.

"Well, she did teach me not to get cocky. That was a lesson I needed." The three nods of consent from his friends made Ash pout.

Why did they always have to rub it in...

* * *

Heart's Note: I'm proud of this. Alyssa's Team is mine, from Diamond/Pearl. No sticky fingers, please.

By the way, I'm taking requests for battlers against Ash. Just fill out this form and send it in a Review.

**Your Trainer Name:**

**Pokemon 1 through 6: Species and Moves**

**Ash's Team:**

**Results of the Battle:**

But as a warning, I will _not _kill Ash or Pikachu, in any way, shape or form. I will utterly humiliate Ash, make him look like an asshole, etc. But I will not kill him. End of discussion! Other than that, anything is fair game. Yes, I will even put him into a Coma, if you wish it.


	2. Damned Lolita

Heart's Note: I wasn't expecting such a turnout for this, just so you know.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is Nintendos, Ari and her team are Damned Lolitas.

Takes Place: Mid-Johto Anime Arc

* * *

Ash was really excited. He had four of the needed badges to challenge the Johto League, and he was ready for more! A few paces behind him, Brock and Misty exchanged concerned looks with Pikachu. He was getting too cocky again. Ash was so busy thinking over his latest Gym win that he didn't see a girl just ahead of him until he'd crashed into her, sending them both sprawling over the ground in a heap. The girl snarled, getting up first.

"Watch it!" Ash stared up at her from his place on the ground. She looked to be about 20 or so years old, with black hair and mismatched eyes. She also looked very angry, and Ash backed away a little.

"Sorry, I didn't see you..." The girl rolled her eyes, still mad.

"Obvious, you dumbshit." Misty winced at the girls use of language, but just sighed as Ash got back onto his feet with clenched fists.

"What did you call me?!"

"Dumbshit, of course. It's what you are." Ash snarled, grabbing at Bulbasaurs Pokeball. This girl couldn't be that strong, she was a GIRL! Said female rolled her eyes, grabbing at a ball of her own.

"It's general courtesy to ask for a person's name before challenging them, you know. Not that you'd care, dumbshit, but I'm Ari. The girl who's gonna kick your ass." Grabbing Misty's arm, Brock dragged them off the road and raised his arm.

"This will be a six vs six battle! Ari versus Ash! Begin!" Ash acted first, sending out Bulbasaur with a cry. Ari shook her head, throwing the ball in her hand.

"Go, Amaranth!" The ball seemed to shatter in midair, sending ice fragments onto everyone there. Bulbasaur cried out in pain as some of that ice impacted with his head, and he stepped back as a blue cat like Pokemon appeared, shaking her head and sending ice and snow everywhere. Ash shivered, raising his Pokedex.

_"No known Data on this Pokemon."_ Ash stared. No data? How was that even Possible? It didn't matter, this thing looked like a Water Type. Bulbasuar was strong against water types, this would be an easy win!

"Razor Leaf!"

"First use Hail, then Blizzard Dance!" Ash stopped in his tracks, and even Bulbasaur stared up at the sky as it suddenly darkened to a fierce grey as stormclouds rolled in, dropping large balls of Ice onto the battlefield. Ash covered his head as Bulbasaur tried to dodge the falling spheres, but it was all for nothing. Ari's Pokemon spun around, calling out in a melodious voice as snow seemed to gather behind her in a wave. It crested over her, crashing down onto Ash's side of the field and knocking out Bulbasaur in one hit. The plant pokemon didn't even have time to cry out in pain before he was forcefully returned to his ball. But the snow didn't stop there, it continued on it's way to Ash, burying the boy in white. It took a moment, but he finally popped out of the snow with a cry for air. Ari and Amaranth laughed at the boys misfortune, and Ash pouted as he pulled himself out of the snow. So what that he'd lost Bulbasaur, he still had the rest of his team! He could beat her with Charizard! Yeah, that was an idea. Determination to win renewed, Ash grabbed Charizards Pokeball, and before any of his friends could protest, had sent the massive lizard out onto the field. He charred Ash with a heavy Flamethrower, making the 11 year old boy cough up smoke. Ari's hands went around her middle as she laughed, and Charizard turned to the girl who was supposed to be his opponent. Recalling Amaranth with a shake of her head, Ari tossed out another Ball.

"Go, Kitao!" A blue and orange creature came roaring out of the ball, and Charizard backed away a step. That was definetly a Water Type, definetely. But Ari just shook her head, pointing towards the Pokeball still in Ash's hand.

"Ice Beam the Ball! Break it!" Kitao didn't think twice, and the ball in Ash's hand shattered in blue light. Charizard gave a roar as he glowed the same color, and he charred Ash one last time before flying over and landing on Ari's side of the field. To his credit, Ash didn't pitch a fit about losing Charizard. Just shruged his shoulders, like he'd known this was coming all along. He grabbed a third Pokeball off his belt, tossing it into the air.

"Go, Totodile!" The Dancing Croc called out it's name, hopping from foot to foot as he skidded on some leftover snow.

"Kitao, Back!" The Swampert didn't ask, jut returned to Ari's side. She grabbed another Pokeball off her belt, tossing it into the air.

"Szeren!" With a roar that made Togepi cry, a large Charizard appeared in front of Ari, wings spread out to shield the human behind her. Totodile and Ash froze, unprepared for this. In thier hesitation, Ari and her Charizard made thier move.

"Dragonthrower!" A stream of blue flame burst from Szeren's mouth, knocking Totodile over to where Misty was standing. Ash watched him fly out of sight, before grabbing another Pokeball.

"Muk!" Ari's eyes narrowed a little when the Sludge Pokemon appeared, and she smirked devilishly up at Szeren.

"Blast Burn the ball. And the boy, too." Szeren gave a devil's grin, sending out streams of fire that completly destroyed Muk's Pokeball and left Ash a charred heap on the ground. Misty and Pikachu ran over to him as Brock called the match.

"The Match goes to Ari!" She flipped Ash off, and walked away without a word as her two new Pokemon followed after. And just when they were out of sight, Ari gave Muk the hug he'd been asking for.

* * *

Heart's Note: I had to go by Lucy's SYOTOS appearence, Lolita. Sorry about that, if you didn't want it that way. Also, sorry that Rhys, Claudandus, and Shadow didn't make an appearence, I figured that Szeren could wipe out the rest of Ash's pre-evolved team anyway. Sorry if I got Ari's character wrong.

And while I said I'd never kill Ash or Pikachu, I never said I wouldn't really hurt him. ;) (Laughs)


	3. Erisna Deathclaw

Heart's Note:...are there seriously that many Ash-Haters? I'm confused...meh. (shrugs) By the way, this thingy will get up to only TEN chapters. So, make your requests!

Disclaimer: Pokemon is Nintendos, Kayla and her team are Erisna Deathclaw's.

Takes Place: Sinnoh, roughly around the Miltank Cafe (what was that place in Pearl again...).

* * *

Ash shook out his hat, getting the last of the dust and Spinarak webs out of it. What a mess they'd been in...he needed stress relief. Of course, there were no trainers around here to battle with.

"Hey, kid!" Ash looked up, confused. There was a brunette girl across the road, dressed in blue jeans and a dark green shirt. She had her hands on her hips, and seemed to be looking for a fight. Ash shrugged.

"Yeah?" The girl smiled.

"Battle?" Brock walked out of the Cafe, having heard the word "Battle". Ash took his place, and Brock turned to the girl.

"Name?"

"Kayla." Brock nodded, raising one arm.

"This will be a six versus six battle, Ash against Kayla! Begin!" Both Ash and Kayla reacted at the same time, sending out thier Pokemon.

"Utan!"

"Turtwig!" The tiny Plant Pokemon and the Large Jaw Pokemon took to the field, thier trainers looking rather confident. Kayla made the first move.

"Use Ice Beam!"

"Dodge, then use Razor Leaf!" Turtwig did as he was told, somehow managing to dodge the pale blue beam and get up in the Feraligatr's face, sending green scythe shaped leaves into the Large Jaw's face. He roared in pain from the Super-effective hit, backing away and stopping his attack. Kayla cursed.

"Surf!" Turtwig blanched, there'd be no avoiding this one. He turned to Ash for guidance, but all he got was a shrug.

"Brace yourself!" The wave of water washed over them all, soaking even Brock. When the wave cleared, the Breeder called the round.

"Turtwig is Unable to Battle! Round 1 goes to Kayla!" The girl pumped a fist, smiling as Utan roared something. Ash then caught sight of the Portable Translator in her ear, and he returned Turtwig. Gligar was a good choice for this. At least, so long as she didn't use Ice Beam again.

"Gligar, go!" Kayla and her Feraligatr turned, back in the fight.

"Ice Beam!"

"Use Poison Sting!" The attacks collided, and when the dust cleared, Utan was down on the ground while Gligar was still flying, if only by the grace of Arceus. Kayla cursed, returning Utan. She grabbed another Luxury Ball from her belt, sending it into the air.

"Stormcloud!" A Manetric appearing on the field made Ash sigh in nostalgia, and he kept Gligar on the field. With any luck, this Manetric also only knew Electric attacks, and since Gligar was half Ground type, it wouldn't work.

"Poison Sting, again!"

"Iron Tail!" Ash reeled back, surprised as Gligar tumbled to the ground, knocked out. Brock raised his arm

"Gligar is unable to battle! Round 2 goes to Kayla!" The girl smiled, returning Stormcloud after a quick hug and grabbing one more Luxury ball from her belt as Chimchar took the field from Ash's side.

"Go, Hope!" Ash smiled a little, reminded of his old friend from back home. Still, he had a battle to try and win.

"Flame Wheel!"

"Use Faint Attack, get behind him!" Hope responded faster, darting around the flaming Chimchar and attacking him with her tail. Chimchar rolled headfirst into a tree, confused for a moment. He shook his head, back in the fight. Ash smiled.

"Flamethrower!" Unable to react in time, Hope took the full force of the blast and was knocked into the brick wall of the cafe. Kayla cursed as she returned her Umbreon, with Brock raising his arm.

"Umbreon is unable to battle! Round 3 goes to Ash!" A fourth Luxury Ball found it's way into Kayla's hand, and she tossed it into the air.

"Go, Fatality!" Ash took a step back, expecting to see a Tyranitar or a Sharpedo. Instead, a Flygon entered the battle, touching down on the sand with a cry of it's name. Chimchar stared, wide eyed. He'd never seen a Flygon before, and this one looked pretty powerful. Chimchar shook his head again, gathering his courage. Ash smiled at the little creature's bravery, but he was already steeling himself for a loss.

"Try a Flamethrower!"

"Earthquake, Fatality!" The Flygon answered without question, slamming her front paws into the ground and causing it to shake beneath thier feet. To Chimchar's credit, Fatality had gotten a bit singed before Chimchar hit the ground in an unconsious heap. Brock raised his arm, calling the Round to Kayla while, with a grateful smile, Ash returned the Chimp Pokemon. Kayla and Fatality rejoiced, also knowing thier win was all but in the bag now. But Ash wasn't going down without a fight, and he sent Buizel's ball out in a graceful arc. The little weasel landed in the water, shaking his head as he clambered to shore with a determined look in his eyes.

"Sonic Boom, then Water Gun!"

"Faint Attack, then Dragon Claw!" Both pokemon attacked at the exact same moment, with Fatality managing to get behind Buizel and lash out, but not landing the hit as she was blasted back towards the river by a fierce Water Gun. Playing off of Fatality's half-Ground typing, Buizel sent her back into her own Pokeball. Kayla snarled a little, sending out another Luxury Ball.

"Go, Coraline! Use Leaf Blade!" The Grovyle hit the ground running, charging at Buizel before the Weasel could react. The poor thing was sent tumbling across the ground, but got up and dove into the river. Coraline leapt onto a stone, watching for her now faster opponent.

"Aqua Jet!"

"Detect!" Coraline crossed her arms, skidding a little but avoiding the worst of the blast. Buizel dove back underwater after firing a Sonic Boom at Coraline, knocking her into the Critical state needed to activate Overgrow. Glowing a liquidy green, her arm leaves extended into another Leaf Blade attack.

"Aqua Jet, one last time!"

"Leaf Blade, before he hits you!" But it was too late. Even though Coraline had managed to hit Buizel, she was knocked into the river, unconcious from the blow. Brock raised both arms.

"This round is a tie!" Ash frowned, then turned as Pikachu leapt onto the field as Dawn held the door to the cafe opened. She nodded, then retreated back inside the cafe to watch the battle in safety. Pikachu smiled back at her partner, then turned her attention to Kayla's last fighter as the girl sent out her last Luxury Ball.

"Go, Demonic!" Ash reeled back a little, surprised as the black-scaled Charizard roared while he took his place on the field. Pikachu's eyes narrowed, and she tensed.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!" The forces of nature collided, creating smoke that filled the field. Ash, Kayla, and Brock coughed, waving away the smoke. Eyes watering, Ash was unable to see anything within the battlefield. But his trusted friend could still hear the order he called out.

"Pikachu, try and dodge his attacks with Agility!" Too little, too late.

"Dragon Claw!" Pikachu cried out in pain, sent flying through the smoke and into Ash's arms. Brock called the match as Dawn ran out of the cafe with a Heal Potion.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner is Kayla!" Kayla nodded, having Demonic clear the smoke with a flap of his wings. The girl saluted Ash with a sarcastic wave, then just walked away.

* * *

Heart's Note: ...yeah. That was fun!

Slots:

1: Heart-of-Memories (Alex/Alyssa) **COMPLETE**

2: Damned Lolita (Ari) **COMPLETE**

3: Erisna Deathclaw (Kayla) **COMPLETE**

4: Felix the EeveeTrainer (Felix)

5: Daiki Runa (Dai)

5 slots left, people. Request! By the way, I will reveal a secret for my next Pokemon story at the end of this Ash-Bash fic, so request already!


	4. Felix the EeveeTrainer

Heart's Note: Officer Rodriguez, GTFO!! This may be Ash-Bash, but it also Canon Regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh. Not this Aquilla crap. Now, take your overly-violent request and shoo! (snarls) See? This is why I hate law enforcement! Buncha idiots, the lot of you! Pardon the offense, but I'm Mexican!

Wildshadow: Yes, Anon requests are allowed. I'll just need a little more info on Samantha. (Her appearence)

Disclaimer: Pokemon is Nintendos, Felix and his team are Felix the EeveeTrainer's.

Takes Place: Sometime Mid-Hoenn League, but May and Max aren't there. (Dun ask. I don't really like them.)

* * *

Hot. Hot. Hot. Why did Hoenn have to have such hot summers? And what in the world had possesed Ash to choose a black shirt when he came here? Ash sighed, making Brock smile in knowing agreement. This heat after the coolness of Kanto and Johto was a bit strange. Pikachu's ears suddenly pricked up, and Ash stood upright. Just up ahead, there was a battle going on. One guy, covered in a pale grey cloak, was literally having his Sableye crush the other guy's Linoone.

"Prissy, use Blast Burn!" Both the guys opponent and Ash stood rigid. Blast Burn? Sableye couldn't learn Blast Burn, could they? Brock shook his head, and Pikachu turned away as the poor Linoone was charred back into it's pokeball. It's trainer ran the other direction, passing Ash and Brock with a panicked look on his face. The guy in the grey cloaked laughed, and Ash stepped forward.

"Hey! Where'd you get that Sableye? They normally don't learn Blast Burn." The guy sobered, giving Prissy a pat on the head as she walked to his side.

"I'm from Saffron City. Got all my Pokemon from Team Rocket, when they took over the town." Ash frowned, beginning to feel a snarl work up his face. This guy had gotten his pokemon from Team Rocket? What if they'd been stolen from other trainers? As if he'd sensed Ash's anger, the guy turned to face the Kanto Boy. Ash backed away a step, the Psychic energy coming off of this guy could have knocked Sabrina for a loop! Ash shook his head.

"Alright then, I challenge you to a battle!" Prissy and the guy shared a look, before he shrugged with a nod.

"Why not? That last battle was barely a warmup, all the guy had was that stupid Linoone of his. Name's Felix, by the way." Ash smirked, grabbing at a Pokeball as Prissy was switched out for one of the balls hanging off of Felix's belt.

"I'm Ash." Brock smirked, rolling his eyes at his friends antics. Hadn't he learned from Ari back in Johto? Guess not. The Breeder raised his arm.

"This will be a six-versus-six battle, Ash of Pallet Town against Felix of Saffron City! Begin!" The twin pokeballs flew through the air in equal arcs, releasing thier contents.

"Croconaw!"

"Ciflaina!" Both Flareon and Croconaw took to the field, crying out thier names. As Croconaw began to dance, Ash smirked a little. He had the clear type advantage here, but he also knew not to get so very cocky. Ari had really knocked him out of his niche back in Johto, he wasn't making _that_ mistake again.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Use Giga Impact, get around it!" It worked, for the most part. Using the boost of speed that Giga Impact gave, Ciflaina got around the worst of Hydro Pump, ending up with just a soaked tail and a headache from knocking into Croconaw's jaw. Both Pokemon shook off the impact, back in the fight within a moments notice.

"Croconaw, Water Gun!" A weaker move, perhaps, but it should be enough. Felix cursed.

"Thunder Fang!" Ciflaina raced foward, teeth crackling with electric energy as she tried to get around the water. But it was too little, way to late. Water Gun hit her head on, sending her back into her ball. Ash saved the cheering for later, keeping Croconaw on the field as Felix sent out his next Pokemon.

"Dream!" The Dragonair shook her graceful head, crooning out to the world her purpose. Croconaw smirked, and Ash called out his command.

"Hydro Pump!" Croconaw opened his mouth, but only droplets of water came out. Ash, Pikachu, and Croconaw's heads dropped. They had forgotten that little detail, again. Felix laughed, sending out his command through his mirth.

"Volt Tackle!" Dream coated herself in electricity, surging forward. Ash cursed.

"Try and dodge it!" Croconaw kept leaping aside, making Dream miss. But he ran out of room, and ran headfirst into a rock. Before he could get moving again, Dream had crashed headlong into him. The poor water type was electrocuted, and send screaming back to his ball. But it wasn't a total loss, Dream seemed a bit hurt from the attack.

"Recover!" Of course, that would fix that up. Pouting, Ash called forth an old friend.

"Go, Charizard!" Pikachu leapt away, just in time to avoid getting charred by the routine Flamethrower. Ash cleared his eyes of the soot, and Charizard focused his attention on his opponent.

"DragonBreath!"

"Dragon Rush, Dream!" The attacks collided head-on, but Dream took super-effective damage and was knocked back into her Pokeball. Felix frowned under his hood, sending out his next Pokemon.

"Let's go, Viretha!" Ash and Brock stared. A Bayleef? That was asking for trouble.

"Wither!" Wither? Charizard turned to Ash, who shrugged. Viretha gathered pale grey energy around her in a cloud shape, then sent it flying towards Charizard. The Fire Dragon roared in pain, beating his wings to try and clear the air around him. He was unable to clear the cloud, but it vanished on it's own in time to leave him still standing, if but barely.

"Faint Attack, while he's weak!" Ash was shocked, first by the "wither" attack, and now Faint Attack? Bayleef shouldn't be able to learn those moves.

"Fly up, get away from her!" Charizard flew, just in time. After a moment to catch his breath, he whooshed down and knocked Viretha skidding back to her end of the field. The Bayleef shook her head, awaiting her orders.'

"Shadow Ball!" Charizard gaped, falling out of the sky in shock. He was just as surprised as Ash about this, no doubt. Becuase he fell, not only was he able to swoop around the Shadow Ball, but he pulled up into a Wing Attack, sending Viretha back into her ball. Felix cursed.

"Go, Prissy!" The Sableye from before hit the ground running, mouth opening wide with a Hyper Beam that send Charizard flying over Ash's head and straight into a rock. Ash winced, returning his friend and sending out the next Pokemon. Bayleef tackled her trainer in a hug, before quickly turning to her opponent.

"Vine Whip!" Prissy cried out in pain as the striking vines lashed out at her, and Felix called out an order now that she'd recahrged.

"Blast Burn!"

"Try and dodge it!" Bayleef turned on her heels and ran into the water, ducking under to evade the streams of crimson flame. She popped her head back up, sending razor sharp leaves back towards Prissy. The Sableye, still winded from the battle with the Linoone, was unable to dodge the leaves and returned to her Pokeball. Now down to only two of his Pokemon against Ash's four, Felix should have been a little bit worried. But he'd make it, he was sure. After all...he still had _her_. Sending out another Pokeball, Felix smirked.

"Chari!" The female Charizard came out with a roar, sending Bayleef back into her Pokeball before Ash could react. With a quick leap, Pikachu was in front of her trainer, attacking Chari before either human could react. It went on for a while. Aerial Aces and Thunderbolts, Quick Attacks to dodge Outrage, Flare Blitz dodged by Agilty, and Slash mixing with Thunder. Chari fell first, leaving Pikachu singed but intact. Felix shook his head, smirking like the devil.

"Let's go, Ebony." His final Pokeball flew open, sending out the one he'd been waiting for. Ebony took the field, forked tail dancing as Felix leaned down to her level. He whispered something into her ears, and they both shared a laugh. This would be fin,

"Psycho Cut, Thunder, Power Gem, Hyper Beam!" Ebony was one step ahead of Felix. The burst of Psychic energy knocked Pikachu off her feet, the jolt of her own element keeping her from moving. The thrown gems knocked her into the air, where the Hyper Beam finished her off. All in all, this took 5 seconds. As Ash worked quick to heal his friend, Brock raised an arm.

"The winner is Felix, from Saffron City!" Felix and Ebony shared a smile, before turning towards Ash. Not even giving him time to react, Ash found himself lodged within the branches of a nearby tree. He spat out leaves, watching Felix and Ebony walk away. What was it with people and hating him, anyway?

* * *

(Sighs) I really sat on this one...I dun know. I'm not a Pokephilaphobe, but it's...difficult, to write a loving relationship between a qaudruped and a human. (shakes head) Sorry, Felix. I may have butchered those two.

Slots:

1: Heart-of-Memories (Alex/Alyssa) **COMPLETE**

2: Damned Lolita (Ari) **COMPLETE**

3: Erisna Deathclaw (Kayla) **COMPLETE**

4: Felix the EeveeTrainer (Felix) **COMPLETE**

5: Daiki Runa (Dai)

6: Soy Soy Joo (Reina)

7: Wildshadow (Samantha)

8: Michaiah (Michaiah) Clarifaction here: Who's Allie?

2 slots left, come on people, move it!


	5. Daiki Runa

Heart's Note: ...I wonder...never mind. By the way, this is one of the most well written requests I've ever had. A couple reviews for one of my HALO stories had great requests, too. But that's an older community, Pokemon consists of a good portion of pre-teen idiots. Not all of us, just..most of us. (shrugs)

Disclaimer: Pokemon is Nintendos, Dai and his team are Daiki Runas. (And I'm willing to bet that Umbreon of yours is from XD/Colloseum)

Takes Place: Post Battle Frontier, Pre-Sinnoh

* * *

Tired. That's really all he felt. Beating Brandon had proved almost too difficult. Then saying goodbye to May and Max, then Brock heading for home...Ash sighed. 15, and acting like he was 50! Good grief...Pikachu patted his cheek, offering a cheerful smile. At least she was hanging on, that was always a good sign. Suddenly hearing footsteps, Ash looked up to see another person on the road. Standing at roughly 6 feet tall, the other male had ear length whitish blond hair, with grey sunglasses keeping it from his eyes. He was even dressed for the heat, wearing practically all while. His bag was grey, but that was hanging from one arm instead of his back. He certainly looked powerful...maybe challenging him wouldn't be a good idea. But still, Ash's reckless streak got the better of him.

"Hey!" The guy turned around, a little smirk on his face.

"Hey to you too. Name's Dai, by the way."

"Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town." Dai gave him an appraising look, noting the Pokeballs on his waist and Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

"Trainer, right?" Ash nodded, and Dai smirked again.

"Me too. Top of the field back home. How about a battle, to see how Kanto does it? I'll switch my Pokemon every round, to spice things up for us." Ash actually took the time to mull this over, before he nodded.

"Sure thing. 6 on 6?" Dai nodded, setting his bag down. Before he walked to his place, he grabbed a little sack and tossed it to a tree halfway between him and Ash.

"The stakes. Half my cash, about 15000 Poke. " Ash and Pikachu shared a wide eyed look, that was a damn lot of cash! Ash shook himself, grabbing his Pokeball as Dai's first battler took the field.

"Let's go, Ryuumi!" The aforemention Kingdra appeared quickly, glaring down at Sceptile as Ash released him.

"Leaf Blade!

"Ice Beam!" Granted, Sceptile was able to strike Ryuumi before the ice hit him, but it was over before it began. Sceptile was knocked out, while Ryuumi was returned on his own free will. Ash cursed, grabbing another ball.

"Glalie!

"Beat!" Ash froze, staring in shock as the Umbreon materialized with a flash, calling out it's name. Ash shook his head, calling out his orders.

"Ice Beam!"

"Secret Power, back it off!" Beat and Glalie did as ordered, and the attacks collision formed a cloud of dusty smoke that covered up Beat's next attack. Having acted without even an order, he bit down on Glalie, sending the Ice Ball back into his Pokeball. Dai returned Beat, sending out his next creatue.

"Eidolon!" The Haunter spun around with a cry of his name, and Ash sighed through his nose. Why hadn't he learned from other battles he'd gotten into? Mew only knew...still, he _was_ in another battle. So, back to work.

"Donphan, use Rollout!" The Elephant Pokemon appeared, spinning into a ball and hitting the ground rolling. Eidolon simply swooped out of range, sticking his tongue out as Dai yelped, jumping way out of Donphan's path. Unable to stop in time, Ash's pokemon crashed headlong into a tree, knocking both that tree and one behind it over from the impact. While impacting the poor tree hadn't knocked out Donphan, it had confused him. This opened a prime opportunity for Eidolon to attack.

"Shadow Ball!" The glob of purplish energy struck Donphan head on, leaving him to be returned to his Pokeball. Down to three each now. Halfway through with the battle, and Ash already knew he was losing. Still, no point in running away now.

"Go, Swellow!"

"Ridley!" Ash winced, covering his ears as Dai's Aerodactyl took to the skys, glaring down at Swellow.

"Aerial Ace!"

"You too, Ridley!" Both Flying types took off, wings glowing blue. Swellow, bieng consideribly lighter than Ridley, was also much faster. But one must remember. that Aerodactyl's are part Rock type, along with Flying. And while this does open problems to Ice Moves, it gives the Fossil Pokemon rather high defense. Swellow found this out the hard way, and crashed to the ground as her wings snapped back. Not broken, just very much pained. To spare his poor Bird Pokemon any further Pain, Ash recalled her as Dai did the same for Ridley. Dai sent out his next ball.

"Roger!" Ash and Pikachu snickered a little at the name, but the actual appearence of Roger made Pikachu start to snarl. The Raichu smirked at her, and she almost leapt off Ash's shoulder before he caught her. Ash shook his head, and sent out Snorlax instead. Dai made a face at this, but buckled down anyway.

"Brick Break!"

"Snore!" To both battlers credit, they survived eachother's attacks. Of course, one more hit on Snorlax was liable to take him down. Roger was more likely to survive another attack than the Normal type on Ash's end, from the looks of things.

"Return!"

"Try and Snore again!" Even if Snorlax had been able to get the attack off, it wouldn't have mattered. Roger and Dai must have been close, becuase Return sent Snorlax running for his ball. Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder as Dai returned Roger, sending out his final Pokemon.

"Verde!" The Venusaur thudded to his place, and Dai tilted his head.

"Now we're both using our starters. Tell you what. I'll raise the stakes of this battle just a little. Provided that your Pikachu uses only 3 moves, I'll have Verde use only three moves as well. If you manage to beat me, I'll not only give you all my cash, but also tell you the location of my hometown. Deal?" Ash nodded, and they were off. Verde thumped forward, tossing tiny balls of poison towards Pikachu, mini-Sludge Bombs that opened up holes in the road. Pikachu dodged and weaved around them all, thundering off a few Thunderbolts for good measure. Granted, they weren't doing much. Ash shook his head. Time to do something new.

"Iron Tail!"

"Body Slam!" The attacks met head on, and while Verde was slightly stung, the Venusaur held on better than Pikachu. She crashed to the ground, and it took a few tense seconds for her to get back up on her feet. Ash sighed in relief, half ready to call this whole mess off and scram while the getting was good. But his stuborn streak won out, and he called out another command.

"Thunder!"

"Frenzy Plant!" Pikachu had to halt her attack before it did much damage in order to dodge the vines that were coming at her quick as they could, and Ash cursed. There'd be now way to win this at this rate. He'd have to use his final move.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu ran at Verde while the Venusaur was still charging after his last attack, hoping to knock him out before things got too hairy. Of course, it didn't work. Verde survived the attack, and as Pikachu lay panting on the dirt, Dai laughed. It sent shivers up Ash's spine, the way it was hysterical and creepy at the same time. After a moment, Dai sobered.

"Well, Ash. Since you broke our rules, Verde here is going to show you just what he can do. Earthquake!" Ash barely had time to react before Pikachu was sent flying into his arms, and Verde's next attack sent him flying into a tree as Dai ordered the Frenzy Plant. When he heard the thump of Ash landing in the tree, Dai laughed again.

"Hey, Ash! If I ever see you taking a stroll in my turf, I'm gonna do something not very nice!" He recalled Verde, grabbed his bag, and walked away, humming some kind of tune under his breath.

* * *

Note: I looked into my reviewers profiles, and it turns out, I'm older than most of you. O-o what the hell?

Slots FILLED

Heart-of-Memories (Alex/Alyssa) **COMPLETE**

Damned Lolita (Ari) **COMPLETE**

Erisna DeathClaw (Kayla) **COMPLETE**

Felix the Eevee Trainer (Felix) **COMPLETE**

Daiki Runa (Dai) **COMPLETE**

6: Soy Soy Joo (Reina)

7: Wildshadow (Samantha)

8: Michaiah (Michaiah) Still need clarifaction here: Who the hell is Allie? If I don't get an answer by the time I get to your trainer, I'm taking another request.

9: Leaf of the Wind (Leaf/Viola)

10: Lyokoluva (Jojo)

BY the way...can anyone guess my secret yet? I'll give you a hint. It's got something to do with Ashy-boy. ;)


	6. Soy Soy Joo

Heart's Note: Hmm...I still wonder if I can pull it off...ah well. To ponder for another day.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is Nintendos, Reina and her team are Soy Soy Joo's (and I nearly get the name wrong _again!_)

Takes Place: Post Hoenn League. (I still hate Ash's newish English Voice. Bring back Veronica Taylor, GODDAMMIT!)

* * *

All 8 badges. He was going home. And he was exhuasted. That seemed to be a recurring habit of his, these days. Never really being able to sleep all that well. Of course, losing some of the battles he got into didn't help. Of course, the disapointment of losing the Hoenn League wasn't helping, either. Placing in the top 8 wasn't all that bad, but it still hurt.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu's cry of alarm made Ash look up to the sky, where a Flygon was flying overhead, obviously carrying it's trainer to somewhere. This trainer, a femal with black hair, caught sight of Ash as she and her Flygon flew overhead. She changed course, kicking up a cloud of dust as they came into a landing close by. Pikachu covered herself in Ash's hood, while her trainer covered his eyes. The dust finally cleared, revealing the Flygon and his trainer standing just down the road. Now that he could actually get a good look at the girl, he took in who was shaping up to be his newest opponent. Standing somewhere between 5 and 6 feet, her black hair was loose, down to between his shoulder blades. Green eyes were set with determination, and her no nonsense white polo shirt, red tie, black mini skirt and biker shorts, along with combat boots, really gave off the impression that she wasn't to be messed with. Ash stared at her for a moment, and she stared back. It clicked with them both after a moment.

"Reina Wells!"

"Ash Ketchum!" Reina shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this. Never thought I'd see the 8th place guy this far out of the League." Ash scowled.

"Big talk, for the 2nd runner up. Besides, I live out here." Reina snarled, her placement in the league obviously an open sore. Her Flygon lashed his tail in agitation for his mistress, but a rub on the nose calmed him down. Reina glared, hand snaking to her Pokeballs. Ash caught on, turning his cap around as he grabbed at his own Pokeballs. They reacted at the same time, sending out their first combatants.

"Glalie!"

"Blaziken!" The Fire Fighter and Ice Ball pokemon took thier places on the field, and Ash just knew he'd be losing this match. But still, a fight's a fight.

"Ice Beam!"

"Dodge and use Fire Punch!" Blaziken kicked off the ground, zipping left and right to avoid the bright blue beam of energy that Glalie was sending out. He did get hit a few times, but was able to send Glalie screaming for his Pokeball with the supereffective hit. Not willing to chance it, Reina returned her Blaziken and sent out her next Pokemon as Ash did the same.

"Mightyena! Use Iron Tail!"

"Swellow! Use Aerial Ace!" Swellow flew low to the ground, wings glowing blue as she kicked up a cloud of dust behind her. Reina's Mightyena tried to get close enough to attack, but was knocked back and into a tree by the force of Swellow's attack.

"Gust!" Coming out of her dive, Swellow flew up high and flapped her wings at a steady rate, forcing Mightyena into the tree. He collapsed to the ground, and Reina ran to return him as Swellow did a happy little "dance" in midair. Reina snarled at Ash, but soon covered up her anger and sent out her third Pokemon.

"Gorebyss!" The blue fish streamed out of his ball and flipped in midair, landing in the nearby pond with a light splash. Ash tensed a little, Water Types often times knew Ice Type moves, to cover thier weaknesses. No time to take chances.

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace again!" Swellow swept in low, and Reina smirked.

"Dive!" Gorebyss ducked under the water, leaving only ripples for Swellow to hit.

"Now, use Hydro Pump!" Gorebyss leapt from the pool, jaw wide open and sending out a massive gush of water that knocked Swellow to the ground, unconcious. Ash returned her with a sigh, before turning back to the battle.

"Grovyle!" The Leaf Pokemon came out running, clambering up a tree and clinging to the branch as he surveyed his fishy opponent. They stared at eachother for a long, tense moment, before Groyle leapt from his perch. Elbow leaves glowing a bright green, he surged forward to attack Gorebyss with a steady Leaf Blade. Never hit the fish, though.

"Sheer Cold!" Ash, Pikachu, and Grovyle mirrored one another's expressions. Wide eyes, open jaws. The wave of white, white snow hit Grovyle head one, leaving him a frozen heap in the field. Ash returned him quickly, as Reina did the same for Gorebyss. One-hit KnockOut moves tended to exhuast the pokemon using them, and it wasn't good to take chances.

"Corphish!"

"Gardevoir!" The Crab and Psy Pokemon took to the field, already itching for a fight. Corphish made the first move, answering Ash's cry of a BubbleBeam and knocking Gardevoir back as she tried to get close for a Giga Impact.

"Try for a Thunder!"

"Iron Defense!" Corphish stopped his BubbleBeam and crossed his claws in front of his head. Not that it was needed, Gardevoirs Thunder missed Corphish entirely, hitting the water in the pond and frying the Magikarp within. Ash and Pikachu both winced in sympathy for them, but the battle was more important.

"Use Crab Hammer!"

"Psychic! Knock him back!" Corphish lunged forward, large claws open to clamp down on Gardevoir's arm. He never even got close, and was blasted back into his Pokeball by the powerful Psy type move. Reina returned Gardevoir with a thank you to her Pokemon, and sent out her last ball. Ash frowned when Flygon glared at him, but he just shrugged when Pikachu looked at her trainer in confusion. Ash grabbed at _his_ last ball, sending out Torkoal. Ash, Pikachu, Reina's Banette, and Reina herself started coughing when Torkoal sent out his routine cloud of white smoke, but Flygon cleared that in a heartbeat with just a flash of his wings.

"Screech!"

"Flamethrower!" Torkoal was left in the dust as Banette literally burst his eardrums, lowering Torkoals defense to an unsafe level. Ash debated returning him, but thought not to.

"Now, Use Overheat!"

"Sucker Punch!" Banette hit first, but Torkoal held on for a little while longer, sending out a wave of heat and toasting Banette back into his Pokeball. Ash leapt a little in joy, but the battle was over. With a simple gesture, Flygon was on the field and ready to kick ass. Ash swallowed. The chances of him winning against that were slim to nil. Still, he had to try.

"Use Flamethower again!"

"DragonBreath!" To give Torkoal a tiny bit of credit, he was able to lightly singe Flygon before DragonBreath hit him, sending him back into his Pokeball. Flygon and Reina cried out in joy, and Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder to take her place on the field. Reina understood that this was the last of Ash's pokemon, and they stopped cheering.

"Earthquake!" Oh no...

"Use Iron Tail, try and dodge it!" Pikachu ran for a tree, climbing up and leaping to a high altitude with the help of her now glowing tail. She then crashed down, tail first, onto Flygon's head! The Sand Spirit cried out in alarm, not having been expecting that at all. It hadn't hurt much, but both Ash and Pikachu knew they could be a little proud of themselves for actually hitting the Dragon/Ground type.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Use Thunder, stop it!" Pikachu reacted first, but was unable to knock the Hyper Beam off course. It hit her at full power, knocking her into a tree. Ignoring Reina's victory dance with Flygon, Ash ran for his partner.

"Take that, 8th place guy!" Ash frowned, crying out in alarm as Flygon burst his wings.

_WHY DID THEY ALWAYS DO THAT?!_

* * *

Note: I'm not gonna bother with the slots this time. Anyway, sorry to Joo if I got your Pokemon's Gender's wrong. Had nothing to go on, so it had to be by physical appearence. Blaziken looks more like a male than a female, and it's vice versa for Gardevoir. (It's that "Skirt", I swear!)

ANother hint about my secret. It starts in Sinnoh, goes to Kanto, then ends the canon regions in Hoenn. Can you guess yet?


	7. WildShadow

Heart's Note: Well, Soy Soy Joo got pretty close to figuring out my secret. A person is the basis of my secret, but that's not all it's based on. I'll give another hint at the end of this chapter. Praise and an appearence in the final part of my secret will go to the one who figures it out. Or, whoever gets the closest. By the way...Ash caught himself a Snorunt in Sinnoh in my story. Dun like that? Screw off! DX

Disclaimer: Pokemon is Nintendos, Samantha and her team are Wildshadows.

Takes Place: Near the Sinnoh League, post Chapter 1

* * *

"Dawn, you can't be siding with this idiot!"

"Why not, Ash? Tell me that?"

"Becuase he...he...abuses his Pokemon!"

"I've never done that once, loser."

"Then what about Chimchar?!"

"Stay out of this, Brock!" Pikachu looked between her trainer, Brock, Dawn, and Paul. Humans argued about the strangest things. Why did they have to start now? The League wouldn't accept Ash if they didn't get a move on. Ears flat against her skull, Pikachu made to send a Thunderbolt at them all to shut them up.

"What's going on here?" Pikachu turned, tilting her head as a girl with brown hair and eyes came up from the entrance door. Her blue pants and teal colored hooded shirt were damp from the drizzle still going on, but her eyes were clearly filled with confusion. Dawn whirled, pointing towards Ash.

"This idiot keeps bieng stupid!" Ash scowled, obviously unsure how to respond to that. The girl frowned.

"Why?" Paul snorted.

"He thinks I abuse my Pokemon. I don't." The girl shook her head, looking at Paul. After a minute, she nodded.

"Yeah, I can tell you don't." And _that, _ladies and gentlemen, was the straw to break the Camerupt's back. Ash went off the deep end here.

"How can you say that?! He abused his Chimchar, not even caring if it got hurt or not!" The girl sent Ash a blank stare, and he backed away a step. The girl frowned.

"Ok, look. We'll settle this over a battle. If I win, you admit you were wrong. If you win, I'll admit I was wrong. Fair?" She held out a hand, and Ash quickly shook it.

"Deal! We'll battle outside, in the square." The girl nodded, heading for the door. Ash sent a glare Pauls way, before Dawn sent that glare right back at Ash. The boy blanched, all but running for the exit as Pikachu clung to his shoulder. The girl was waiting outside, with her hood pulled up to cover her face.

"Samantha."

"Ash." Brock shook his head with a sigh, and raised his arm.

"This is a 6 versus 6 battle! Ash versus Samantha! Begin!"

"Torterra!"

"Molten, go!" Torterra thomped onto the scene, ready to take names and kick ass. Of course, the fact he didn't have a clear type advantage here wasn't going to make this easy, that was for sure. Samantha's Houndoom would be weakened a little from the rain, at least.

"Earthquake!"

"Fire Blast!" Torterra stomped down on the ground, making it rattle hard enough to knock Paul and Dawn from thier feet. It knocked Molten sideways, but Torterra was still hit from the massive blast of Fire that was sent his way. He roared in pain, and was sent back to his Pokeball.

"Torterra is unable to Battle, Round 1 goes to Samantha!" Ash snorted, sending out his next Pokemon. Floatzel bared his teeth when he arrived, already speeding up from the rain.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Before Molten could even dodge it, he was sent flying as the high powered blast of water knocked him off his feet and back into a wall. Samantha returned her Houndoom.

"T'orch!" The sight of her Blaziken threw Ash for a loop. Why was she using another Fire Type? Floatzel had the advantage here! Ah well, he'd take the easy win anyway.

"Aqua Jet!"

"Brace yourself, and use Double Kick!" Crossing his arms over his head, T'orch took the hit and kicked back in a counterattack that sent Floatzel skidding across the pavement. Ash kneeled down to catch his Sea Weasel, who had been knocked out. Returning him with a thank you, Ash sent out his next Pokemon as Samantha returned T'orch.

"Go, Infernape!"

"Thorn!" What in the name of Mew was this girl doing, sending out a Sceptile?! Ash had the clear type advantage here, was she trying to lose?! Wait...was she toying with him? Great.

"Fire Punch!"

"Earthquake!" And that was that. Infernape didn't even reach Thorn before he'd been sent screaming back into his Pokeball. Ash stood there is shock for a second, before snapping out of it and back into the fight as Thorn vanished from the field.

"Drac!"

"Froslass!" The Ice Priestess crooned as she took her place, ready to fight.

"Ice Beam!"

"Dragon Claw, cut right through it!" The Salamence not only cut through the Ice Beam before it froze him, but he also cut through Froslass, sending her packing. Ok...now Ash was screwed. And man, did he know it. Time to pull out an old friend.

"Go, Venusaur!" Even after months, the once Bulbasaur still liked Ash enough to evolve for him. Now, he was thrice as strong.

"Go, Storm!" Ash reeled back. It was one thing to see a Blastoise out this far from Kanto. It was another thing entirely to see a rare Shiny one. Who the hell was this girl? He shook his head. Maybe he could still win, if he tried hard enough. He'd heard about a girl who'd beaten Blaine with just her own Venusaur!

"Razor Leaf!"

"Rapid Spin!" While not attacking Venusaur directly, the rapid movement of Storm sent the leaves flying before they could hurt him.

"Now, Skull Bash!" Still using the momentum from his spin, Storm raced forward to impact directly on Venusaurs head! The Grass Type wasn't knocked out, just very confused from the bonk on the head.

"Vine Whip!" And he attacked the wall. Samantha shook her head.

"Just put him out of his misery, Storm. Hydro Pump!" Boosted from the rain, the Hydro Pump got around the type disadvantage and sent Venusuar back into his Pokeball. Down to thier final Pokemon each, Samantha gave a cold smile. Ash shook his head. The chances of him winning now were incredibly slim, but he had to try. Pikachu nodded, leaping from Ash's shoulder as Samantha called out her Pokemon.

"Doom!" The Charizard roared as he took to the skies, glaring down at Pikachu as sparks fell from her cheeks and singed the ground. For a few tense moments, the opponents stared at one another through the rain. As the storm picked up, harshly sending lightning down the waterfall, Doom made his move. He roared, flapping strong wings to get down close with a Dragon Claw. Pikachu leapt aside, skidding back and sending off a warning Thunder Bolt. It played off the rain and Doom's half Flying type, but didn't really hurt him. Just made him angry. He roared, coming back and running to a landing.

"Thunder, now!" Boosted by the rain, Thunder made quite the hit. It still didn't stop Doom, and he sent Pikachu flying back into Ash with a Mega Kick. While Pikachu wasn't that badly injured, she was still knocked out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Samantha is the winner!" Doom roared in triumph, and Ash felt his pride take a steep dive.

"Ok ok, I get the point. Paul doesn't abuse his Pokemon. Sorry." Samantha smirked, gave a little two fingered salute, and walked back into the Pokemon Center to challenge the League. Dawn looked to Ash with a little bit of sympathy.

He'd just never learn, would he?

* * *

The girl who beat Blaine with just Venusaur? Me. Leaf Green. Hadn't trained the Lapras I'd been given for crap, and Leaf was the only one who could take him on. Took forever. But I did it. AND WHO SAYS YOU NEED A FRIGGIN TYPE ADVANTAGE TO WIN?! WHo, Huh?! Ahem. Anyway, 3 chapters left. Next hint: **It is a multichaptered epic fic, based upon the premise of "second chances". It has something to do with Ash.** Any guesses yet?


	8. Michaiah

Heart's Note: 0-o? What zee fook? Ok then. Back to work. By the way, WildShadow: Ash _does_ get to rebattle people who beat him, but that's not the focus of it all.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is Nintendo's, Michaiah and her Team are Michaiahs. (Sweet Mew on high, I have trouble with that name!)

Takes Place: Mid Sinnoh, but all of Ash's team have evolved to thier highest point. Minus Pika, anyway.

* * *

It was a calm day. Ash and his friends were calmly walking towards Canalave City. All in all, it seemed like an easy time. Of course, the girl walking to meet them seemed to break this calm. Her silvery hair swung out behind her, and her all black clothing made her stick out like a sore thumb in Sinnoh's hot summer. She walked directly up to Ash, poking him in the chest.

"Battle me."

"Wha?"

"Battle me. Here and now." Ash blinked, shocked. No one had really been so forward about battling him in Sinnoh before. But he nodded anyway, and Brock dragged Dawn to the side of the road so the battle could begin. The silver-haired girl turned to Brock.

"Name's Michaiah." Brock nodded, and raised an arm.

"This will be a 6 versus 6 battle, Ash versus Michaiah! Begin!"

"Cruel Fate!"

"Gliscor!" The Screech Pokemon came out with a screech to rival it's classification, making everyone but Michaiah cover thier ears in pain. Gliscor shook himself off first, attacking with a Poison Sting to make Cruel Fate back off.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Use Metal Claw!" Darting around the balls of shadowy aura, Gliscor got in close and slashed at Cruel Fate. She was sent flying back, but didn't seemed phased at all as she came back. Dawn frowned. Gliscor didn't have the clear type advantage when using Metal Claw, but that move should have hurt a lot more than it did. Getting her Pokedex out of her backpack, Dawn pointed it at Cruel Fate as she and Gliscor continued to exchange blows of thier highest attack moves.

_"Misdreavus. Level: 79. "_ Dawn blinked, then facepalmed. Gliscor was barely Level 30. No chance in hell Ash was gonna win now. Speaking of which, both Gliscor and Cruel Fate were looking really winded from thier battle.

"Sing!" Of course, that almost never worked. Sleep Moves had rather low Accuracy, even worse if ther Opponent could try and avoid them. Gliscor swung around, using Aerial Ace to knock Cruel Fate back into her Pokeball. Michaiah laughed, slightly hysterical and certainly a little insane. Ash stared, before he shook his head and turned to Gliscor.

"Can you still fight?" The Fang Scorp Pokemon nodded, refraining from glomping Ash this time as Michaiah sent out her next Pokemon.

"Go, Rising Storm!" The Pidgeot took to the air with a cry of her species, and knocked Gliscor away with rapid Quick Attack. The Fang Scorp could't hold on, and was returned to his Pokeball. Ash frowned. This girl seemed so familiar, but he just could remember from where...ah well, back to business.

"Go, Staraptor!" The Predator Pokemon faced down his opponent with a harsh glare, almost sending Pidgeot packing in fear. But Michaiah's Pokemon held on, diving in with another fierce Quick Attack. Staraptor barely dodged, having to use an Aerial Ace to get away from losing his tail feathers. Pidgeot glared, talons glowing silver as she struck Staraptor down. Ash returned his Pokemon before he hit the water, watching as Michaiah and Pidgeot did a happy little dance. Where had he seen that before? Michaiah returned Pidgeot, sending out her next fighter.

"Gloomtail!" Ash braced himself, expected a Huntail or Gorebyss. What roared at him wasn't that, not by a long shot. The black scaled Charizard roared again, soaring over Ash and sending a hard wind towards Brock and Dawn.

"Floatzel, use Rain Dance!" Floatzel hit the ground running, raising his arms and calling dark grey clouds. The rain hit hard, pouring down in sheets that made Floatzel faster than he normally was. Michaiah laughed again, this time even more insanely. She was certainly in a tight spot. But they'd gotten through worse before, they could do it again.

"Flamethrower!" Even with the Type disatvantage, Gloomtail still managed to hit Floatzel rather hard. The Sea Weasel was sent flying into the water, from where he launched an Aqua Jet straight into Gloomtails head! The Charizard roared out in pain as he was struck, but came right back at it with a Fire Blast that could have rivaled a Blast Burn and won. Floatzel cried out in pain, landing on the now soggy ground. He tried to get up, but soon collapsed onto the ground. Ash recalled him with a sad frown, and sighed as Michaiah returned her Charizard. He'd seen a Shiny Charmander once...who was his trainer again? Her name and face were just out of reach...why couldn't he remember? It didn't matter now, he was neck deep in hot water with this battle. Michaiah was kicking his ass!

"Mitch!"

"Torterra!" The Continent Pokemon appeared first, and was among the shocked as the silver furred Mew took her place on the field. Ash had to rub at his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but when he lowered his hands the silver Mew was still floating there. He turned to Torterra, shaking his head.

"It's ok if you don't want to fight her." Torterra nodded, looking away with a sad look in his eyes. It was difficult to fight _any_ Legend, but to fight against Holy Mother Mew...it was another story entirely. Torterra and all of Ash's Pokemon were lucky, in that sense. He understood thier beliefs on that topic, even if it would cost him the battle.

"Overheat." And it seemed Michaiah understood Mitch's point of view on this, too. The command was half-hearted, barely followed. What Mother would hurt her children on her own free will? Some human mothers did, but humans could be cruel hearted as well. Torterra didn't even feel the pain of Overheat, simply closed his eyes and returned to his Pokeball as Ash called him back. Michaiah returned Mitch with a muttered apology, and sent out something that Ash was more used to seeing. A rather normal looking Pikachu flipped onto the ground, heart-shaped tail twitching in the rain as she looked from Pikachu on Dawn's lap, then back to Mikaiah.

"Chu. Pikachu kachu." Ash made a face. After 8 years of travelling with Pikachu, he understood Pika-speak. Michaiah's Pikachu was pretty determined to fight Pikachu, and Michaiah looked up to Ash.

"Amber wants to battle your Pikachu." Ash turned to his partner, who nodded and ran from Dawn's lap to the battlefield. Both Pikachu's stared eachother down, before Amber made the first move. She stood stock still, cheek sacs sparking with black energy. Pikachu stood tense, ready to leap aside if needed.

"Dark Lightning!" Ash's eyes widened as Pikachu began leaping aside, trying her best to dodge the black bolts of electric power bearing down on her. One of them just grazed her hind leg, and she cried out in pain as she was sent flying. She skidded to a stop on the muddy ground, and layed still for a long moment. Ash feared the worst, but sighed in relief as his partner got up on shaky legs. She could barely put any weight on the leg that had been hit, but she was still standing.

"Use Quick Attack, Amber!"

"Agility, get around it!" Too little, too late. Amber struck Pikachu headfirst in the stomach, sending her flying back across the field. Michaiah returned Amber after a short victory dance, while Ash and Dawn ran for Pikachu. A vial of Revive was enough to wake her up, and Ash sighed in relief. He gave his partner a scratch on the ears before Dawn carried her back to the bench, and he took a breath as he grabbed his last Pokeball.

"Infernape!"

"Ichigo!" Dawn blinked. Was that an Eevee? What was Michaiah thinking? Even if she had a high level advantage, Infernape could still really hurt Ichigo with his Fighting Moves. Curious to see just how much of a difference was between Infernape and Ichigo, Dawn grabbed her Pokedex again. Pikachu looked at the display alongside Dawn, and her ears drooped as the readout displayed some rather diconcerting stats.

_"Eevee. Level: 100." _Dawn blinked, then her head fell to her chest. Infernape was Level 40. It would take an Arceus given miracle for Infernape to even scratch Ichigo. Ash seemed to realize this, and he made a face as he debated returning Infernape and calling the battle in Michaiah's favor or not. Michaiah made up his mind for him as she called an attack.

"Use Transform! Vaporeon!" Ichigo called out her name, closing her eyes as her tail turned into a fin, and the "divers cap" that every Vaporeon had took form on her head. Ash frowned. How could she do that? It made little sense...

"Try a Close Combat!"

"Metronome!" Ichigo's tail moved back and forth, even as Infernape ran closer to try and attack. Her tail suddenly stopped twitching, and she ran forward. Covered in what looked like a Waterfall Attack, she leapt from the ground when she was just scant centimeters from Infernapes nose. The super-effective hit, boosted by the rain, sent Infernape flying back. Ash managed to catch him in his Pokeballs return beam, just as Michaiah sent out Gloomtail and hopped onto his back. As they took off, she called out over her shoulder.

"Revenge is sweet, and so was this, Ash-kins!" Ash, Brock, and Pikachu's eyes widened, and they stared at one another. Ash opened and closed his mouth like a fish, before he fell to the ground in disbelief.

"Allie...she kicked my ass again."

* * *

(Shakes head) I can't see any Mew hurting other Pokemon by choice. I just can't. Sorry to Michaiah if that butchered Mitch.

Next Hint: **Pairings: BrockxMisty **(Does this one even _have_ a name?)** Contestshipping, OriginShipping, and a "secret" Ash pairing. **(Check my Supported pairings on my Profile here. You might just start getting it then. And, FYI: I don't support either AdvanceShipping _or_ PokeShipping. I don't like it. Cookie Cutter romance makes me sick.)


	9. Leaf of the Wind

Heart's Note: ...(sighs) I swear, my Shipping List is way too long. But congrats to Soy Soy Joo, for she nailed my Ash pairing in one go. Still, I've got the basics of this secret kept wrapped up in my head. Also, thanks to Felix for giving me the name of BrockxMisty.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is Nintendos, Leaf/Viola and her team belong to Leaf of the Wind.

Takes Place: Mid to Late Battle Frontier

* * *

From her place by Ash's foot, Pikachu suddenly stopped walking. Her ears twitched, and she tugged on Ash's pant leg.

"Pikapi." He looked down, then closed his eyes. Was that...was that a flute? Ash looked up as May and Max called out in alarm. Coming down the road was a young looking girl, with purple hair covered by a green cap. Her jacket was light red with pale purple stripes down the sides, and long legs were covered by black jeans. As she came closer, she stopped playing her flute and looked up, opening her eyes to reveal lime green irises. She looked a lot like Anabel, if Ash thought back on it. She extended a hand.

"My name is Leaf Kamitari. If you heard my flute, it means we will battle." Ash blinked at her forwardness, but took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. I'd be happy to battle you, Leaf." Max, Brock, and May took their places at the side of the road, out of the way as Ash and Leaf got into thier battle stances. Brock raised an arm, calling the battle to begin.

"This will be a sis versus six battle between Ash Ketchum and Leaf Kamitari. Begin!" Leaf started first, tossing out a Pokeball.

"Yin!" The purple furred Espeon crooned out her name, and Ash smiled before calling out Corphish. The Hoenn Crab clacked his claws together, sounding almost like Maracas.

"Bubble Beam!"

"Psybeam!" The beams of power met head on, colliding to make a cloud of smoke that blutted the battlefield.

"Use Psychic, while he can't see you!" Yin followed Leaf's command, sending out a wave of Psychic energy that sent Corphish flying. He landed at May's feet, giving her quite the scare before Ash returned him. Leaf congratulated Yin before returning her, and before she could send out her next Pokemon out, her Aura seemed to change. It became darker, the shadows on her face not really fitting the midday sunlight. Something was wrong...Leaf laughed hysterically, sending out her next Pokemon.

"Yang!" The Umbreon hit the ground running, sending a Shadow Ball towards Ash. He hit the ground, and Glalie's Pokeball popped open. The Ice Ghost fired an Icy Wind to make Yang back away from his Trainer, and Ash got back up and dusted off his jeans. What was it with people having thier Pokemon attack him? He'd never get that...

"Use Ice Beam!"

"You too, Glalie!" The light blue beams of light collided, forming thick blocks of ice that split when they hit the ground. Yang used the distraction to get up close to Glalie, biting down hard on whatever she could grab. Glalie cried out in pain, but held on long enough to shake Yang off of himself. Leaf snarled.

"Use Double Team, then Shadow Ball!" Yang split herself into so many copies that Glalie didn't even know where to look first, and there was no way to defend himself from the dozens of Shadow Balls coming his way. The Ice Ghost cried out in pain as they all struck him at once, forcing him back into his Pokeball. Yang drew all her copies back in, giving what could have been classified as an evil grin to Ash before she padded back over to her mistress. She was rewarded with a pat on the head, before being returned. Ash frowned. Leaf had taken two of his Pokemon out easily. He needed to go on the defensive, and NOW.

"Donphan!"

"Speed!" What the hell was that? As the lion-like blue Pokemon roared at Donphan, May was already scanning it.

_"Luxio, the Spark Pokemon. A Sinnoh Region Pokemon, Luxio can release enough energy from it's claws to cause fainting in even the largest Onix."_ May frowned, now concerned for Donphan. If this thing was able to get around a Ground Type's resistance to electricity, there would be trouble. Ash seemed to realize this, and was calling out an order for Donphan.

"Rollout!" Donphan rolled into a ball, careening towards Speed. He lived up to his name, leaping aside and making Donphan skid as the Armor Pokemon tried to turn on a dime that just wouldn't spin. Unable to turn, Ash's Pokemon ran right into a tree. About every leaf on the branches came down on top on Donphan, making Leaf and Speed laugh.

"Use Charge Beam!" Speed yowled, yellow energy gathering at his mouth. This would not be pretty, Ash could tell. Before Donphan could react, the beam of electricity had struck him hard between the eyes. He was sent flying, making quite the crater in the ground before Ash returned him. Leaf patted Speed on the head, then returned him. Before she could send out her next Pokemon, her Aura changed again. Back to what it was when she'd walked up to Ash, Leaf swayed a little before shaking her head. She grabbed at another Pokeball, looking visibly shaken up.

"Wind!" Ash grabbed at Swellows Pokeball and sending her out. Swellow flew up, expecting a Flying type like herself. What they got wasn't really expected, but they'd take it anyway. The little Vulpix yawned, before getting back to work.

"Use Flamethrower!"

"Wing Attack!" Swellow swung around, bobbing and weaving to avoid the blasts of flame as she flew down to attack Wind.

"Now, use Mud-Slap!" And that stopped both Ash and Swellow in thier tracks. Wind spun around on her heals, kicking out and sending mud flying at high speeds into Swellow's face. Granted, the Bird had been flying in a straight line at Wind and managed to still get in the attack, but she crashed into a tree soon after and was returned to her Pokeball. Wind was hugged by Leaf, then returned to her ball as another fighter took her place.

"Maru!" The little Pikachu came out, tail twitching and cheek pouches sparking as Ash sent out Bayleef. The Pokemon exchanged looks, then ran at one another.

"Volt Tackle!"

"Vine Whip!" Being a Grass Type had it's advantages when you'd face an Electric type, as you offered no weakness to them. Of course, it would still hurt to be struck by at least 10,000 volts of raw electricity, but not as much as it would if you were a Water or Flying type. And Mew help you if you were a Water/Flying type, because there'd be no hope for you other wise. As it were, Bayleef hung on pretty well, tossing Maru into a tree. The lithe Pikachu righted himself in midair, launching off the tree limbs and sending a Thunder towards Bayleef. When the dust cleared, Bayleef was winding and battered, but still standing. She let off a lot of Razor Leaf's on Ash's command, but it really didn't hurt Maru enough to startle him out of the ordered Focus Punch. Paw glowing with energy, he ran forward and struck out at Bayleef. She cried out in pain, and fell to the ground. Ash winced, returning her with an apology. Leaf swing Maru around, before returning him with an odd glare as her Aura changed again. Her eyes darkened as she sent out her last Pokemon.

"Esper!" The little Growlithe could have rivaled a Tyranitar with the glare he was giving Ash, and he ran at the startled boy at Leaf's command. No...this wasn't Leaf. Her Aura was changing too much, way too fast. Was she under some kind of Psychic control? The sudden jolt of a Thunderbolt just inches in front of him knocked Ash from his thoughts, and Pikachu leapt in front of him. Fur standing on end and cheeks sparking, she insulted Esper with more than just Pika-speak. Ash shook his head to clear it, taking his stance again.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!" The long jet of flames came at Pikachu as she attacked Esper with her own element, and she leapt aside to avoid the heat.

Now, use Dig!" Esper tumbled underground, away from Pikachu's bolts of electricity. She waited for Esper to reappear, but it was too late to move away when he did. She was sent flying into Max's arms, and Ash sighed in relief as she growled at Esper. She was ok, even if he'd lost the battle. Brock raised an arm as Leaf returned Esper.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Leaf Kamitari!" Ash rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head.

"You're one odd girl, I know that much already..." Like a rubber band stretched too far, Leaf snapped. She rushed forward, forcing one fist into Ash's gut and knocking the wind out of him.

"I am not odd! If you ever say that again, I'll _kill_ you!" She punctuated her sentences by punching Ash again and again, before she suddenly stopped. With a gasp, her hands flew to her mouth and she ran off. Ash shook his head, clutching at his gut in pain as his friends ran over.

For Mew's sake...what was it with people attacking him all the time?!

* * *

I had to take some artistic license with this one, since Ash isn't that much of a dumbass. That, and I dunno what kinda thing would set Viola off. Sorry, Leaf!

...Yeah...split personalities scare the crap outta me. If you wanna know why, find YouTube user Cloud8745 and watch his "Gregory Horror Show Soul Collecter" walkthrough up to Part 4. With headphones on and not watching the screen, Lost Doll scared me half to death!

Ahem. Next hint: **It begins and ends with death. Perhaps of the same person/Pokemon. This death and the events that follow may or may not change your views of Ash.**


	10. Lyokoluva

Note: (Shakes head) And still, no ones gotten it. Alrighty then, I'll post my secret at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is Nintendos, JoJo and his team are copyrighted to Lyokoluva

Takes place: Mid to Late Sinnoh

* * *

In the early morning, the routes outside of Pastoria City weren't drenched in rain. As such, most trainers that didn't want to get wet would leave before the sun had even begun to peak above the treeline. Ash and his friends were one such group, and you could find them outside of Pastoria, heading back towards Hearthome City for Ash's next badge. Speaking of Ash, he was walking, half asleep, down the road. It was a Mew-gievn wonder he wasn't falling flat on his face. As it was, it was expected that he ended up crashing into a boy walking down the raod, heading for Pastora. They both tumbled to the ground, where Ash stayed for a minute before he fully woke up. He picked himself up from the ground, then helped the other boy.

"Sorry, about that. Wasn't looking where I was going." The boy shook his head, dusting his bag off.

"It's ok. It's kinda early to watch where we're going, huh? I'm JoJo, by the way. Coordinator from Hearthome, at your service." He gave a little bow with a flourish of his hand, and Ash smiled just a tiny bit.

"Ash Ketchum. How about a battle to make up for barging into you like that?" JoJo nodded, and Brock dragged the still semi-asleep Dawn to the side of the road. He then raised an arm.

"This will be a six versus six battle against JoJo and Ash! Begin!" The Quick Ball in JoJo's hand expanded, and he tossed it in a graceful arc.

"Pachirisu!" The Elesquirrel chirruped her name as she hit the ground, and Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder before he could stop her. Cheeks sparking, she ran at Pachirisu with a fully powered Volt Tackle. Ash stared in shock for a moment, then gathered his wits and put his trust in his partner. She charged, full speed, at JoJo's Pachirisu. The Elesquirrel wasn't able to get out of the way in time, and was sent flying. Pikachu skidded to a stop as Pachirisu picked herself up off the ground, her own cheeks now sparking.

"Charge Beam!" Pachirisu opened her mouth, electricity gathering in her teeth before it fired off at Pikachu.

"Agilty, then Quick Attack!" Speeding up, then bolting to the side, Pikachu was able to escape completely unscathed from the powerful move. Pachirisu was left panting, and was unable to defend herself when Pikachu came in with another Volt Tackle. JoJo returned her with a wince, surveying the situation. Pikachu was powerful, and angry she'd been woken up from what had certainly looked like a peaceful nap. But the use of two Volt Tackles had tired her out, leaving her ripe for the picking.

"Aipom!" The little Johto Monkey came out running on her two front paws, sending out golden stars from her tail that sent Pikachu flying. Ash quickly caught his partner, and she scowled as she crawled into his backpack. Apparently, she was in a fowl mood. A very fowl one. Ash shook his head, calling out an old friend.

"Snorlax!" Brock was able to brace himself for the mini-earthqauke that came with Snorlax's arrival, but Dawn wasn't. She yelped in alarm, tumbling to the ground as her hat fell off her head. She picked herself up, now ready to yell at Ash. At least, if she didn't fall asleep again...

"Snorlax, use Snore!"

"Brace yourself, use Focus Punch!" Taking the hit of Snorlax's best move, Aipom's Paw began to glow. She ran forward, smacking Snorlax in the stomach, hard enough to make him cry out in pain. The screech fully woke Dawn up, and sent all of Pikachu's fur standing on end. Too say nothing of poor Aipom, who was much closer to Snorlax's mouth. She backed away, paws over her ears and eyes closed shut.

"Use Double Hit!" Trying to shake off the screech, Aipom ran forward as her entire body began to glow. The closer she got to Snorlax, the bigger she got. When the light finally cleared, an Ambipom was still running for Snorlax. Her auxillary hands glowed with power, and she bitch-slapped Snorlax on the face. It was too much to take, and the "gentle" giant was knocked back into his Pokeball. Ambipom jumped around in joy, then loped back over to JoJo to be rewarded for her good job in battle. Ash smiled, sending out an old friend from Hoenn.

"Crawdaunt!" The Dark Lobster clacked his pincers as JoJo's Ludicolo took the field, and Ash frowned. Ludicolo had the ability to learn Grass Type moves, so this could be a problem...

"Use Hydro Pump!"

"Bubblebeam!" The bubbles impacted with the water, but did little to stop them. Still dazed from being struck with the firehouse stream of water, Crawdaunt was unable to get out of the way as Ludicolo sent out an Energy Ball. Crawdaunt cried out in pain and alarm, and was forced back into his Pokeball. Ash shook his head. Maybe he had been stupid for underestimated JoJo. Just becuase he was a Coordinator didn't mean that he wasn't strong, and Ash was reaping what his over-confidence sowed now, no doubt about it.

"Sceptile!"

"Gallade!" Sceptile and Gallade bowed to one another out of courtesy, then leapt into combat. Leaf Blade met Leaf Blade, elbow blades bouncing off of one another. Sceptile skidded back, shaking his arms to clear them of the pain. Even without the type advantage, that had _really_ stung! Arching his back to the morning sunlight, the yellow knobs on Sceptile's began to gather energy to use a Solarbeam. But Gallade wasn't giving him that chance, and rushed in close enough to use a Psycho Cut that sent Sceptile screaming back to his Pokeball. Gallade bowed again, in thanks for the battle, then was returned to his own Ball to rest. Ash huffed. He was getting his ass kicked, again. Ashs hook his head, sending out Buizel to counteract JoJo's Combusken.

"Aqua Jet!"

"Bulk Up!" Buizel struck first, knocking Combusken back towards JoJo. Combusken recovered his wind, then took a deep breath to raise his attack and defense. Ash and Buizel frowned, they'd seen that move used before. It often led to problems on thier end.

"Use Aqua Jet, stop him from using it again!"

"Double Kick, when he gets close!" Buizel coated himself in water, then bolted forward. Combusken kept his eyes closed, waiting until the last second to snap his feet out and send Buizel flying back towards Ash. Ash caught his sea weasel, returning him with a frown. The battle was over, JoJo had already one. Gligar couldn't take care of whatever JoJo had left, Ash was sure of it. But still, they had to try.

"Gligar!"

"Piplup!" Ash and Gligar shared a look. What the hell? A Piplup? The little Penguin Pokemon shook himself off, standing ready to fight.

"Ice Beam! Spin around to hit him!"

"Poison Sting!" Gligar bobbed and weaved through the pale blue ice that was setting on the trees, but ended up getting his tail struck and was sent tumbling to the ground from the extra weight.

"Earthqauke!" Gligar slammed his claws into the ground, sending Piplup tumbling into a ball. When he got up, he was _mad_.

"Brine!" Calling up the water left over from Buizel's fight with Combusken, Piplup sent it flying at Gligar. On the ground, Gligar's Flyinig type was negated, and the water hit him hard enough to send him back to his Pokeball. Ash returned him with a sad smile, and shook JoJo's hand as Brock called the match in the Coordinator's favor.

Regardless of what anyone said about him, Ash _did_ know how to lose with dignity.

He just didn't like doing it.

* * *

...I hate Pachirisu.

And with this, "Kill the Messenger" comes to a close. My secret? You still wanna know? (hides smile behind hand)

For one thing, t**his fiction was a test.** I wanted to see how well I could write battle scenes, since my "secret" is going to end with one very big one. At least 16 different people running around, and each of them having at least 3 Pokemon. Yeah, that's alot of people. To say nothing of the "opposition".

Now, for the big finale. My secret is...

_"War of the Ancients"_

_"A war is coming, unlike any before seen in the Pokemon World. 32 chosen people are the fighters in this war, one for every Legendary. But Mew hasn't chosen yet, and the deadline is fast approaching. When Ash is killed, her choice is obvious, if not a bit stupid. He is taken back to when he first started his journey in Kanto, with only one other person remembering all that happened over the last 8 years. Pikachu. What happens after they reunite is a journey of different paths, and second chances that Ash isn't messing up if he can help it. He's determined to set things right, to make sure that what happened to him at the end of his first road won't happen to anyone else. But there's one thing he's forgetting. Everyone on the so called "enemy" side, Regigigas' side, remembers Ash. And they're out to kill him to stop Mew from being in the fight that will end it all. He's going to end very hurt if he draws too much attention to himself. To stay alive, he'll need to stay away from the limelight, stay away from becoming an icon in Kanto._

_But the one thing that everyone seems to forget? The one variable that may solve this already messy equation?_

_Cliche as it is...it's love._

_It'll be the only thing that keeps Ash alive at the end of the day._

_Well, that and his gaurdian "angel"._

_Mewtwo may not play favorites, and he certainly doesn't like Ash at the start of it all, but he does owe Mew a favor. Or dozen._

_And he hates that."_

Yeah...that's my secret. Did anyone get remotely close to guessing? Or were my hints just too vague? Anyway, if you want a place in WoTA, simply review this chapter with the Legendary you wish to represent. The only ones taken are Mew, Mesprit, and Mewtwo. (Who is staying out of having a human pick him, thank you.)


	11. Author's Note: June 2012

People may have noticed by now that things have changed around here. Between "Critics United" and "Literate Union", the climate around FFN has taken a drastic turn for the unfriendly. Accounts have been banned, stories deleted, and people have been driven to tears over what was supposed to be a fun hobby, all because of a bunch of bullies. The issues I have with this are long and lengthy, but I won't take up your time with the details. This is just a statement of fact: I'm leaving FFN behind me. This notice will go up on all my stories, and though they will remain up for as long as possible, any incomplete works will not be updated from this point on.

_However_. This does not mean that they will not have updates at all. I'm leaving FFN behind, not stopping writing. This site has taken a turn for the worst but I will still write, however slowly. Writing my first story is what brought my sister and I together. Writing is what gave me my self-confidence back when I thought I'd lost it all. Writing is, to many people, an escape. A method of coping. I will not let mine be taken from me. On that note, I will not be stopped from writing. No bully is going to take away something that I consider important, and none of you should let that happen, either. Their reasoning, removing stories that break site rules, can be respected up to a point. Their methods cannot. Bullying is never the answer. We are all writers, to some degree, and we are all humans. That demands some modicum of respect, and this is not that. This is bullying, and the only method I know to work with bullies is to turn and walk away until the time comes to fight back. Do not let them take your dreams.

For those who want to keep updated more frequently, all updates to any of my stories will be posted on my tumblr, which can be found at **heart-of-memories(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. They will likely be linked to from a different site with Tumblr just serving as the grounds for which to launch, but it's simpler to keep it that way. Also, older fic may be posted on Tumblr at one point or another. Life needs to settle a little more first.

As you've surely seen, this is a work that's noted as "complete" according to FFN standards. As such, it will remain here until it gets deleted for whatever reason. At that time, it will be moved to either the aforementioned Tumblr, or to my new writing "home", **endlessink(dot)dreamwidth(dot)org. **All new fics and any kind of update to the verse this story belongs too will be found there as well, so please follow at your leisure. Hopefully I've made it easy enough for you all to continue doing so, because I cherish each and every one of you. Yes, even the flamers. :3

In closing, I suggest everyone who reads this and has an account here find a new place to host their works. There's no telling when things will get worse.

~Heart


End file.
